


A Ghoul's Playground

by SuperCT_TVoA



Category: NCT (Band), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCT_TVoA/pseuds/SuperCT_TVoA
Summary: In this world it’s hard to stay alive. Especially if you’re a ghoul. Humans are terrified of them, rightfully so, but most don’t see the resemblance the two share. Most humans don’t get ghouls, and don’t understand the half breeds. The one-eyed ghouls. To them, anyone not normal is no longer human. But half breeds do not last long in the ghoul world either. I would know better than anyone, because I’m both human and ghoul, a half breed. And no one in this world wants me.





	1. Chapter 1

Rankings

Humans:  
Taeil Moon - Special Class Investigator   
Taeyong Lee - Special Class Investigator   
Jungwoo Kim - First Class Investigator   
Dejun Xiao (XiaoJun) - Rank 1   
Yang Yang - Rank 2   
Jeno Lee - Rank 2   
Jisung Park - Rank 3   
Half Breeds:  
Kun Qian - SS~ (Xingke) Koukaku   
Dongyoung Kim - SS~ (Seiga) Ukaku   
Yoonoh Jung - S (Tadasuke) Koukaku  
Sicheng Dong - S (Unkai) Bikaku  
Mark Lee - A+ (Washi) Ukaku  
Donghyuk Lee - S (Ataru) Pseudo-Pyrokinesis Rinkaku  
Jaemin Na - A+ (Yasuichirou) Chimera (Bikaku and Rinkaku)  
Ghouls:   
Youngho Seo - SS+ (Eiichirou) Pseudo-Electrokinesis Rinkaku  
Yuta Nakamoto - SS~ (Inori) Ukaku   
Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten) - S (Masuhiko) Bikaku  
Yukhei Wong - SS (Katsuyoshi) Koukaku  
Kunhang Wong (Hendery) - SS~ (Hachimitsu) Kakuja Rinkaku  
Renjun Huang - A+ (Zoro) Ukaku  
Chenle Zhong - A~ (Fuzen) Bikaku


	2. Chapter One

“Please!” a man screamed in agony. A boy hovering over the man, one eye normal while the other, a kakugan, glared down at him. “Please! I have a family. I need to live, my wife is pregnant!” the boy just stared down at him.  
“Maybe you should of thought of that before you tried to seduce that women in the office.” the voice muffled, high pitched, almost a nonrealistic squeak to it. The man screamed as the boy’s ukaku kagune seeped out of his back and readied itself to strike. “What's your wife's name?” the boy asked.  
“Sooyoung Lee.” the man huffed out a breath. The boy nodded. “Please don’t kill me! I need to live.” The man begged one more time. The boy tsked.  
“Living a life of adultery is not a life worth living.” the boy said. “ People like you are the real monsters, I feel for Sooyoung, but she’s better off without you.” the boy stated.  
“Can I at least know your name?” The man asked. The boy tilted his head.  
“Doves around here call me Seiga.” the boy said. The man smiled at him.  
“Your mask is of a lynx’s face right? I’ve seen you on the news.” the man said softly. “My wife always thought you were just a young child looking for his place in this world.”  
“Your wife is smart. Too bad you aren’t as lucky.” the boy stuck shards of his kagune through the man's abdomen, killing him instantly. “My real name is Doyoung. Not that you really wanted to know.” The boy feasted upon the man's flesh, before disappearing into the darkness towards a residential area. The boy walked through the streets holding the wallet of the man he had just killed, blood covering his face and neck. He sat on the step of a house, opening the wallet and looking through the cards and photos. He found a picture of an ultrasound and one of the man's wife smiling happily.  
“She seems like a nice human. Too bad she married garbage.” Doyoung mumbled. A car started to pull into the driveway, the boy quickly covered his face with his mask. The wife of the man stepped out of the car, but stopped at the base of the stairs. The wallet was ripped apart , the pictures torn except for the the ultrasound and the one of her smiling. Money was everywhere and cards destroyed. As she got closer to the door, she noticed the note that hung on the glass. It said “He deserved it, but you did not. Neither does your child. Find a better man, who won’t cheat. Sincerely sorry - The White Lynx, Seiga.” The women blinked at the note before she turned around and saw a figure standing atop of the street light. She took a step forward and the figure dropped down to the street. Landing onto his feet smoothly.  
“Thank you.” she whispered. The figure nodded. Sooyoung could see the face of the lynx mask that covered his actual face. The lavender colored hair stood out behind the mask. “How old are you?” she asked, the boy shrugged.  
“18,” he said. The women frowned as the boy started to walk away. “Be safe.” He said as he disappeared into the fog. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Seiga has struck again in the 20th ward. This time a young man with a pregnant wife.” A man with a white coat and black hair stated to a room full of cops. Everyone frowned. “As of right now, Seiga is the least of our problems. Eiichirou has come into the area as well.” The man stated with a rather aggressive edge to his voice.  
“That means Inori and Katsuyoshi are here then. Right sir?” A younger man asked. The man nodded.  
“With the escape of Tadasuke from Cochlea in the 23rd Ward, and now the appearance of the three demons, we need are men ready to fight.” He said seriously as the others nodded at his words.  
“I suggest we put Special Investigators Moon and Lee on the case to take out the demons.” a women stated in the back. The man sighed. “It’d be the only way we could possibly take down those three without losing too many lives.” she said with a frown etched into his face. He nodded.  
“Alright.” the man sighed. “In other news, the 4th ward has completely fallen to the honey badger, Hachimitsu, but our men said he may have been injured badly during battle and has yet to be seen again. Hopefully that filthy savage has finally died.” He smirked down at the papers in front of him, everyone in the room smirked to each other except for two young men who just looked at each other, both with worried expressions. “Anyways, that will be all for now, I’ll give out your jobs later today.” everyone bowed and left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Kun-” Doyoung sighed as the slightly older male handed him the notepad. “I don’t want to be the one taking orders today though.” Doyoung frowned. Kun rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not hard, and you need to work on your people skills. So deal with it, this is my business anyways.” Kun smirked at the face Doyoung threw his way as the boy took a human’s order across the shop. Just then the bell rang, signalling the arrival of new customers. Kun frowned as he looked up towards the three boys walking in. Doyoung came over to Kun to hand him the order from the human.  
“Who are they?” Doyoung asked, his voice tense. “They’re smells are strong, almost too strong.” He huffed. Kun sighed.  
“Those three are the ghouls who took over the 18th, 21st, and 22nd wards.” Kun whispered. “The shorter one among them is Inori, he’s the one who took over the 21st ward. The one who’s talking at the moment is Katsuyoshi, he took over the 18th ward. And the last one is the most feared among ghouls at the moment, Eiichirou who took over the 22nd ward. He also has his followers closing in on the 23rd ward to get control of Cochlea.” Kun stated. Doyoung frowned.  
“Those are the names the Doves gave them?” Doyoung asked.  
“Yes,” Kun nodded. “Inori is SS~, Katsuyoshi is SS, and Eiichirou is supposedly SS~ but that man is quite the mystery to all of us. The Doves have been thinking he may be SSS rated nowadays.” Kun said with a sigh. “I’ve heard those three are planning on taking over the 17th, 19th, and 20th wards next. Anyways, go take their orders.” Kun shooed him off, Doyoung forced a smile onto his face.  
“Hello, what would you like?” Doyoung asked as nicely as he could. Inori and Katsuyoshi looked up at him with a smirk as Eiichirou just stared at the hardcover book he was reading.  
“Took long enough.” Inori smiled, “We’d all like just black coffee’s, nothing in it.” Inori glanced at the other two before adding a “Thank you.” Katsuyoshi looked at Inori weirdly. Eiichirou looked at Inori slightly from the corner of his eye.  
“You’re welcome. It’ll be ready in a few minutes.” Doyoung bowed and turned around, ready to walk away.  
“Are you perhaps, a ghoul?” Inori asked quietly, a smirk playing on his face. Doyoung rolled his eyes.  
“No, I just so happen to smell like a ghoul.” Doyoung sassed as he stood with his back facing them. Inori gaped at him, Katsuyoshi laughed, and Eiichirou snorted slightly, placing his book down while holding the page open.  
“No need for the sass, kid.” Inori grunted. “It was a simple yes or no question.” He stated. Katsuyoshi grinned as Eiichirou watched Doyoung turn around to face them.  
“Don’t call me a kid when we’re probably around the same age. And to answer your stupid question, yes I am.” Doyoung said back in a low voice. Inori rolled his eyes.  
“You smell like a human as well, it’s a nice smell though.” Katsuyoshi stated with a genuine smile. Doyoung nodded.  
“I’m only half.” Doyoung said softly, Katsuyoshi smiled widely. “I will go put in your orders now.” he said.  
“Come back when you’re done, I want a word with you.” Eiichirou said, Doyoung froze and nodded curtly before continuing to walk towards Kun.  
“He’s an interesting being. I like him.” Katsuyoshi said with a giddy smile.  
“He’s a dick.” Inori sighed. “I don’t get the appeal.” Inori looked at Eiichirou.  
“He’s the white lynx, Seiga.” Eiichirou stated, “He fits the description of the ghoul.” Eiichirou smirked as he watched Doyoung walk around behind the counter. “Lavender hair, sassy attitude, and only has one kakugan. If his kagune is a Ukaku, then he truly is Seiga.” Inori turned to look at Doyoung. “We need to gather ghouls from each ward so we’re not fighting in unknown territories.” Inori and Katsuyoshi nodded.  
“They seem very… strange?” Doyoung said as he helped Kun make the coffees. Kun looked at him.  
“What did they say?” he asked, Doyoung sighed.  
“They asked if I was a ghoul and I said I was a half breed.” Doyoung stated. Kun rolled his eyes.  
“Anything else?” Kun asked. Doyoung shrugged.  
“Eiichirou asked if I could talk to them afterwards.” Doyoung placed the three mugs onto a serving tray. Kun frowned.  
“Be careful. That one’s a monster.” Kun said as Doyoung nodded and walked back towards the table. He placed the coffees onto the table as the bell rang signalling another customer.  
“No way…” Eiichirou mumbled as all three of them stared at the boy who walked in and sat in the corner by himself with his hood up. Doyoung looked as well, but was confused.  
“Who is that?” Doyoung asked, mostly to himself. Katsuyoshi smiled at him.  
“Ever heard about the Honey Badger, Hachimitsu?” Katsuyoshi asked. “That’s him, he just recently took over the 4th and 3rd ward.” Inori frowned.  
“Supposedly that was a pretty bad fight. He was reported as missing, but the wards had already fallen to the ghouls who had lived there, so it didn’t really matter. The doves have been trying to hint to that he was dead, but had no evidence.” Inori said. “Poor kid probably hasn’t gotten a proper healing period to fully be able to recover.” Eiichirou sighed. Doyoung nodded and quickly went over to take his order.  
“Hello, what would you like to have?” Doyoung smiled. Hachimitsu looked up at him, Doyoung tried not to hide his shock at the bruising on the boy’s face, and the look of pain in his eyes.  
“Coffee, black.” He said softly, Doyoung nodded. “Wait.” He said, Doyoung looked at him. “You’re a halfbreed right?” Doyoung nodded slightly. “Can you ask Kun to put in those sugar cubes that will help me.” Doyoung nodded. He walked away and handed Kun the order. The man sighed.  
“Hendery…” Kun whispered as he started to make the boy’s coffee. Doyoung stared at Kun.  
“You know him?” Doyoung asked.  
“He’s from the 3rd ward originally. So I know him quite well.” Kun mumbled. “Poor kid was a handful down there. But, he’s a loyal ghoul. The doves hate him though, he’s a glutton and is also a SS~ rated ghoul.” Kun stated handing over the coffee to Doyoung. “How bad does he look?”  
“The kid looks like he’s dying.” Doyoung stated. Kun sighed.  
“He deserves this coffee then.” Kun said. “And possibly a good feast.” Doyoung sighed as he walked over to Hachimitsu to hand over the coffee.  
“Thank you.” Hachimitsu smiled. Doyoung smiled back. “You’re Seiga right.” he stated. Doyoung nodded slightly. “You kill those who have sinned. That’s your thing right?” Doyoung nodded again, sheepishly. “I like that, it gives you a good reason to do what is only natural for us.”  
“Thanks, ghouls think it’s a stupid way to justify it and humans find it immoral trying to blame them for needing to eat.” Doyoung said with a sad smile.  
“My names Hendery. It’s nice to meet you.” Hachimitsu smiled.  
“Doyoung, and likewise.” Doyoung smiled back. Hendery looked passed Doyoung towards the three other ghouls and frowned slightly.  
“Be careful around those three, you’re strong. But they will tear you apart... Literally.” Hendery whispered. Doyoung nodded.  
“Thanks for the advice.” Doyoung said. He turned around, making eye contact with Eiichirou who just looked back down at his book as Katsuyoshi and Inori talked. Hendery got up with his coffee and took the seat next to Eiichirou silently. Doyoung frowned.  
“Hey, Hendery what’s up?” Inori smirked. Hendery glared at him.  
“Johnny, I’ll take you up on your offer if it’s still open.” Hendery said. Eiichirou hummed as he turned the page in his book.  
“We need a powerhouse to help with the 23rd ward.” Katsuyoshi stated with a smile. Hendery just stared at Eiichirou.  
“Youngho,” Hendery said softly. Eiichirou smirked at the name. “I need you to promise me one thing before I help you guys.” Eiichirou glanced at him. “Don’t kill the dove by the name of Dejun Xiao.” Hendery said. Inori kept a straight face as Katsuyoshi looked worriedly at Eiichirou.  
“Deal.” Eiichirou said blankly, “As long as you do your job correctly.” Hendery nodded curtly before downing his coffee.  
“The fight in the 4th ward was the cause of this right?” Inori asked as he motioned towards Hendery. The boy sighed.  
“Yea, it was bad.” Hendery sighed. Eiichirou pushed his coffee towards Hendery who gratefully took a sip out of it. “Thanks.”  
“You almost died.” Eiichirou stated, Hendery looked at him before nodding. “The doves gave no mercy, that’s interesting.” Eiichirou said with a carefully blank face. Hendery sighed.  
“They hate me. They hate that I ate their men after killing them.” Hendery laughed slightly. Eiichirou let out a snort.  
“They suck.” Inori stated as they all finished their coffees. The others all nodded at his statement. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Quickly! It’s getting away!” a dove yelled to his partner as they chased down a small ghoul.  
“Give me a description of the ghoul we are following.” his partner said into their ear piece to dispatch.  
“Zoro, the black raven, A+ rated ghoul. Ukaku Kagune.” The man on the other end of the call said quickly. Both men nodded as they chased the ghoul into an alley.  
“This should be easy.” One said as they finally cornered Zoro. “Say goodbye, you monster.” He said bitterly as he was about to strike Zoro with his quinque. Just then four other boys came down from the top of the building, three going to protect Zoro, as one attacked and killed both doves by slicing through their bodies with his pseudo-pyrokinesis rinkaku.  
“Renjun are you ok?” One of the ghouls asked. Zoro smiled, at him.  
“Yes, I’m fine Jaemin.” Renjun smirked as Chenle and Mark turned to Donghyuck who was eating one of the mens arm.  
“Help yourselves, we may have to lie low after tonight because of this.” Donghyuck mumbled as he finished off the arm. The four others nodded before digging in.


	3. Chapter Two

“Hey, YangYang. What’s up?” Xiaojun said with a smile as he walked up to the fellow chinese investigator. He then directed his smile at the two boys standing behind YangYang. “So these are the new recruits from the academy.” Xiaojun smirked at the awkward glances the two shared before looking at him.

“I-I’m Jeno Lee, rank 2.” Jeno stuttered out as he bowed. Xiaojun patted his shoulder. 

“I’m Jisung Park, rank 3…” Jisung said quietly. “Your rank 1, right?” Jisung asked. Xiaojun nodded. 

“Yep, we can continue this conversation tomorrow. I have to get going, I have family issues to tend to. Nice meeting you two.” Xiaojun waved at the three before walking out. He walked passed the secretaries and out the building. He quickened his pace as he walked through the city, towards his apartment. The entrance in a sketchy alley, making him gag at the smell of the garbage from the bar next door. He walked in and up the flight of stairs, a smile spreading across his face as he heard the movement inside his room. Xiaojun opened his bedroom door and halted in his movement as he stared at the boy placing his belongings inside the closet. Tears building up in his eyes.

“Kunhang…” Xiaojun said softly. His tears rolled down his cheeks as he stepped farther into the room. “You’re back.” he weeped as Hendery walked towards him and they hugged each other.

“I’m here, Dejun. I’m back.” Hendery hid his face in Xiaojun’s chest. “I’m alive.” Xiaojun choked on his sob as he held the ghoul close to him.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Xiaojun said after a few minutes of crying together. Both lying in his bed. “You don’t even know how scared I was when my chief was saying you possibly died.” Xiaojun held Hendery closer. 

“If it wasn’t for that, I would of been hunted down and killed. I could barely walk at that time.” Hendery laughed softly, Xiaojun frowned at that and kissed Hendery’s nose. 

“You’re here now, that’s all that matters. And I refuse to let anyone take you away from me.” Xiaojun kissed him passionately. Hendery pulled away, resting their foreheads together. 

“I will always come back.” Hendery smiled. “I have a reason to live, and I won’t let myself die if you’re still waiting for me. That’s a promise, I will keep.” a tear left Hendery’s eyes. 

“Kunhang, you have beautiful eyes.” Xiaojun whispered, Hendery smiled sadly.

“Are they though?” Hendery asked, he closed his eyes as Xiaojun leaned in to kiss his eyelids. 

“Everything about you is beautiful. But your eyes are the most fascinating and stunning part of you.” Xiaojun whispered, “They show the real you.” Hendery opened his eyes, his kakugan eyes staring holes into Xiaojun’s face. “I love you.” he stated softly. Hendery’s eyes turned back to normal, as tears trailed down his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Hendery whimpered, Xiaojun kissed his tears away. “I love you.” Hendery leaned in to kiss Xiaojun softly. “I love you, Dejun.” Xiaojun smiled widely. 

“I love you, Kunhang.” Xiaojun held him close. “I’m willing to die to protect you.” Hendery sniffed.

“I wouldn’t let you.” Hendery smiled, “I would kill them before they get to either of us.” Xiaojun nodded at the serious tone to the ghoul’s voice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kun, I know I ask this a lot. But, who are they?” Doyoung asked as he walked behind the counter. Kun looked up at him as Doyoung pointed towards the two boys making coffee on the other end of the counter. 

“Oh, they work here now. The short one’s Ten, and the others Sicheng.” Kun said quietly. “Ten’s a full ghoul.” Kun added, Doyoung nodded slightly. Ten looked up from the espresso machine and grinned. 

“You’re Doyoung, right?” Ten asked, gathering Sicheng’s attention. “I’m Ten! Nice to meet you.” Sicheng waved at him. “That’s Sicheng, he’s a quiet boy, but I love him and so does everyone.” Ten rambled, Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“Nice to meet you, Seiga.” Sicheng grinned at the shocked face Doyoung pulled. “It’s not a secret among anyone here.” Doyoung nodded. “If it makes you feel better, my name is Unkai, and Ten is Masuhiko.” Doyoung nodded. The bell to the door range, and all of them looked up to see who was walking in and frowned. 

“Hachimitsu, huh. I thought he was killed in the 4th ward.” Ten whispered to himself. “Interesting.” Sicheng nodded. 

“But why is he with a human… let alone a Dove?” Sicheng whispered back, Kun looked up at that and smiled.

“They’re lovers.” Kun stated. 

“”Why is his lover a fucking dove then?” Ten asked. Sicheng and Doyoung shrugged.

“Simple, he thought he could protect Hachimitsu. So he went inside the enemies ranks.” Kun said, Doyoung hummed. Ten and Sicheng just rolled their eyes. The door opened again, and Ten smiled widely. 

“Hey Yuta.” Ten grinned, Yuta smirked widely.

“Fancy seeing you here Tennie,” Yuta laughed, and looked at Sicheng. “Winwin’s here as well?” Yuta smiled. “Guess I’ll be back here more often than.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Yuta, what do you want?” Sicheng asked, Yuta grinned widely. “I swear if you say me, I’m going to kill you.” Sicheng mumbled.

“I love this and all, but what do you actually need?” Kun asked, Yuta glanced from Sicheng to Ten, then to Kun, frowning.

“It’s time,” Yuta mumbled, glancing to the side of the cafe where Hendery and Xiaojun were sitting. “We’re going to the 23rd ward.” Kun frowned, as Ten and Sicheng looked down or away towards the coffee machines. 

“Johnny really wants to do this, huh?” Kun said, he stared down at the paper in Yuta’s hand. “Is that what he needs?” Yuta shook his head.

“No, it’s for Hendery.” Yuta stated, Kun nodded. Ten looked up.

“Be careful, please.” Ten said softly. Yuta smiled sadly at him.

“We’ll try Tennie, We’ll try.” Yuta mumbled. “It’s not the first time we’re taking over a ward. But this ward… it’s different.” Yuta whispered. Doyoung frowned. 

“You’re going after Cochlea, right?” Sicheng asked. Yuta nodded. “You’re rescuing EXO.” Doyoung glanced between the two.

“Yes.” Yuta said. “And if we get lucky, TVXQ and Suju, as well.” Sicheng shook his head. Ten locked eyes with Yuta. 

“If he dies, and you or Yukhei live, I will kill you.” Ten threatened. Yuta scuffed at that. 

“We all know that Youngho won’t die before either of us.” Yuta smirked, Ten shook his head. “But, I’ll remember that.” Kun smiled at him. 

“Three black coffees?” Kun asked. Yuta frowned.

“Ten actually.” Yuta glanced over at Hendery, “To go.” Kun nodded. Doyoung frowned.

“Two for each of you?” Doyoung asked, Yuta nodded. Ten and Sicheng started to make the coffees. Xiaojun waved bye as he walked out of the cafe. Hendery walked over and glanced at everyone. 

“Here.” yuta handed the paper to Hendery who quickly read over the paper. Hendery nodded at Yuta who frowned. They each took the coffees and walked out.

“They better not die.” Ten mumbled as he went to wipe down the tables. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuta finished his last coffee as Youngho and Yukhei sipped theirs.   
“No going back, right.” Yukhei said. Youngho glanced at the two boys.

“I would say yes, but if you want to ditch I won’t stop you. Either of you.” Youngho stood up, his kakugan coming out as well as his kagune. Yuta did the same as they both readied themselves to go into Cochlea. Both pulling their masks over their faces. Yukhei smiled at Youngho.

“I’d never let you go by yourself.” Yukhei said as his kagune came out, and he placed his mask onto his face. They all waited as the roof opened.

 

“Hendery does get a lot done really fast.” Yuta said as they jumped down into the building. “Yoonoh’s with Hendery right?” Youngho nodded as they landed onto the bottom floor of the building. Yoonoh came out, his mask covering face completely with a an X across it.

“The cells are through that door.” Yoonoh stated, pointing at a door that wasn’t more than twenty feet away. Youngho nodded and ran to the door, destroying it with his kagune as the alarms were still blaring throughout the building. Doves came running out in hurds into the courtyard the three ghouls were standing in. 

“I’ll take the ones on the top floor.” Yuta smirked under his joker like mask, Yukhei and Yoonoh both nodded as they released their kagunes as the Doves attacked them. Yuta used his kagune to get him up to the second floor, striking the doves that so happened to be there with his ukaku.


End file.
